


sharpie names

by jinwoosmile



Series: astro coffee shop au [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwoosmile/pseuds/jinwoosmile
Summary: “You’re so lame, hyung,” Minhyuk said.
Bin, from his current position of crouched behind the counter, glared. “Shut up, he said sharply, choosing to ignore the fact that he was, in fact, hiding from a customer by huddling on the floor behind the register.





	

After the rainy day, the pretty boy became a regular at the shop. He never seemed to have any specific order, always asking Bin what he’d recommend. Some days, he requested something cold. Sometimes, he asked for Bin’s choice of the teas they offered. Other times, he simply shrugged, and Bin made him another latte with a heart in the foam.

Bin’s favorite part of this customer’s visits (besides, of course, getting to see his face) was when he left. Without fail, there would always be a drawing left on a napkin.

Once, the boy had been in a rush. He’d flown into the shop, asked for his order to go, and then zoomed out as quickly as he’d dropped in. Bin had pouted through most of the day, and then denied it when Minhyuk tried to call him on it. Minhyuk had arched an eyebrow and, thankfully, gone back to making the overly-complicated mocha order Bin had just given him. If Bin had banged around the milk jugs and different syrup bottles more than usual, then that was none of Minhyuk’s business. And if Bin’s face lit up when the pretty boy returned that afternoon and offered a napkin to him with nothing but a smile and a wink before rushing out again, well, that was none of Minhyuk’s business either.

The thing about the boy becoming a regular was that Bin was reluctant to let anyone besides himself take the boy’s order. It wasn’t that noticeable at first- Bin was always on the lookout, and if he saw the boy through the windows he’d casually position himself behind one of the two registers. The boy always chose his register, greeting bin with one of his blinding smiles in place.

One day, after he’d handed the boy his drink and watched him walk out of the shop, Jinwoo leaned on the counter next to him. “Aren’t you ever going to ask his name? That’s part of our job, you know.” 

Bin scoffed, then hid it with a smile as he handed a customer their card back, receipt tucked under it. “I don’t need to if I make his drinks,” he said. 

“And if another person takes his order?” JInwoo asked.

Bin turned a glare on Jinwoo. “That won’t happen.”

Jinwoo’s eyebrows had flown up, but he let the matter drop.

For a while, Bin’s promise held out. He always took the pretty boy’s order, made the drink, and delivered it to him- never asking for his name. After a while, though, Bin got lazy. He didn’t keep as close of a watch on the front door, and more than once the pretty boy managed to walk up to the counter without Bin’s noticing. 

Bin was slightly ashamed to think about how he’d scrambled once he’d realized the boy was there. On more than one instance Bin had physically inserted himself between one of his coworkers and the register to take the boy’s order. The boy always looked halfway between concerned and amused after these such events, and a bit of laughter always crept into his voice when he gave his order, leaving Bin to fight a blush from the wave of embarrassment that always hit too late to stop him from doing it.

“You’re so lame, hyung,” Minhyuk said, breezing by Bin with a tray of fresh muffins on his shoulder, which he’d gone to get after Bin had shoved him away from the register when the pretty boy walked into the store.

Bin, from his current position of crouched behind the counter, glared. “Shut up,” he said sharply, choosing to ignore the fact that he was, in fact, hiding from a customer by huddling on the floor behind the register. His ears were burning, undoubtedly bright red, and hiding behind the counter was the only way to ensure the boy didn’t see it.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and set about placing the muffins on the display case. “You could at least learn his name,” he said conversationally, ignoring Bin’s pointed glare. “You have the perfect excuse, given that you’re a barista, in a coffee shop, taking his order.”

Bin wanted to argue, but he didn’t have anything that could actual hold up against Rocky’s (completely unhelpful) point. “I’ve not taken his name for three months, I can’t start now,” he said anyway. Minhyuk gave him an unimpressed look, and Bin felt his temper wither a little bit. “Just tell me when he leaves,” he groaned, closing his eyes and burying his face in his arms.

He couldn’t quite explain why he didn’t want to know the boy’s name, especially when he was so painfully- and obviously- interested in knowing they boy’s name (and more). If the boy had a name, that made him a bit more real, a bit more attainable, and, well–Bin didn’t need to think about the boy any more than he already did.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, but told Bin when the boy had vacated his table. “Because you’ve done nothing the past ten minutes, I’ll let you deal with his table,” Minhyuk said loftily. Bin aimed a kick at his rear as Minhyuk breezed by towards the kitchen, mostly for show, because he would have raced over to the table anyway to look for a note.

After that, just to make his coworkers stop nagging him about the boy’s name, Bin started scribbling on the boy’s to go cups. Sometimes he drew a smiley face, sometimes wrote “hi”, other times just doodled whatever came to mind.

And if one time he drew a heart, well, he certainly didn’t drop a pack of coins on purpose to hide behind the counter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](http://www.jinwoosmile.tumblr.com)


End file.
